Once in a Blue Moon
by Cookiemancer
Summary: This story is about a chick with powers she doesn't understand, but are taking control of her bit by bit as she uses them, she needs to use her powers to save everything and everyone she holds dear, but is afraid she will loose herself to her powers.


Hi everybody, this is my first story so if it you have any ideas that would be great, feel free to make a review, whether you feel this story sucks or not, happy reading!

_**The Prophecy **_

In ages past a prophecy was made:

Once in a blue moon a master will come,

Unsurpassed in the skill of the power,

Bearing a mark of 3 joined circles,

Who will prove himself before princes and poverty,

And will bow down to no man,

And will save the world from doom.

This prophecy was made by an old seer on her deathbed, now, every blue moon the members of the Temple of Meridion, Lady of the Future go out and search for the one prophesied, for a shadow was coming over the land, and warping the line between real and fake…

500 years later… not much has changed, people still go out searching every blue moon, but only as a ritual, and the line between real life and fantasy is still thinning, but no-one has noticed enough to harness the power of imagination…

Time passes again, technology has advanced considerably in the 1000 years since the prophecy was made, the ever thinning line between real and fake has been noticed, and put to work to make "cyber world" the place where reality can turn at every corner, but this is only a head set, a mike and speakers, people are looking for ways to breach the gap and cross over to the fantasy world.

This story takes place 1053 years after the prophecy was made, and it is about to come to pass, a blue moon has risen, and a very special baby is born, cut out of her dying mother, the baby is named Tirana , meaning "Born in power" as a blue moon was considered a powerful time in the moons cycle.

The baby was born with a strange mark on her forearm, three circles joined together at an apex, the mothers dying eyes lit up at this mark and whispered "the master has come", her eyes then went blank, and the nurse slowly shook her head.

"Poor dear" She said, "this child is for the orphanage, she then stood up, picked up the child and walked out."

**_It Begins _**

Tirana wakes up on her 21st birthday feeling strange, the her senses were tingling, especially her power sense, she new she was special, she had known since she could remember anything, she could do things that other people couldn't do, she could make light come out of her hands, shape it into ropes, or anything she wanted to. She could also sense things, she didn't know what she was sensing, but it only happened around places where "cyber world" was being used. She shook off the feeling and went about her day normally, but the felling just followed her around, at work, lunch, everywhere. After a long day, she collapsed in front of the TV, after the pathetic intro music, the news reporter said: "Today scientists have made an amazing breakthrough they have created a gateway to the fantasy world, this allows people to actually go into and explore this strange world," the news reporter kept talking but Tirana stays frozen _a gateway? _She thinks _that's why I've been having these strange feelings all day. _She eats and showers, all the time thinking about the gateway, she eventually goes to bed, but doesn't get any sleep for worrying about the gateway, in the early hours of the morning, she finally can dose off into an uneasy sleep.

Tirana wakes to the sound of fire crackling and screaming people. She immediately bolts up and out of bed, to find herself facing a creature familiar yet strange, her sense was going haywire, and then something came over her, her hands shot out, and the ghostly light came out of them, the creature attacked, spurting green liquid from it's mouth, defenseless. Then the light from her hands formed a shield, repelling the attack, the liquid hit the ground, and started to bubble and hiss, the light then formed silvery strands and wrapped around the creature, which she identified as a Yuan-Ti, it screamed in pain, then the light engulfed it and it was gone, Tirana fell to her knees, not exhausted but feeling energy race through her, she was shocked at what had just happened, she was confused, what had come over her? She shook out of her stance, she had to get outside.

After walking down stairs and around rubble, she finally got outside, to face turmoil, strange creatures were everywhere, some attacking buildings and people and others attaching other creatures. One of the creatures thought she was an easy target, and peeled away from the main group, only to find itself wrapped up in silvery ropes and vanish from sight. This time Tirana was prepared for the shock, but not for the overwhelming energy that rushed through her, while she was stunned, the rest of the group of monsters headed towards her, hungry for revenge, Tirana was trapped, and she had no idea if her light ropes could take on so many creatures at one, she was in trouble.


End file.
